The Shadow Chronicles: Prologue
by Shiris
Summary: Link must battle a darkness that not even he or Zelda can truely understand, but Link meets many new allies in this new threat from the depths of the Shadow Temple. All new story and characters! Please flame me if I just made it even worse. I really hope
1. The Shadow Chronicles: Prologue

#### The Shadow Chronicles: Prologue

  
by Shiris  
  
***  
(Author's notes: I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW EDITED VERSION OF TSC MUCH BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL! If you don't I give you permission to strangle me.)  
***  
  
  
  
Link held his arms around his legs tightly as he huddled close to the wet, soil wall inside a chamber with many lit torches. He couldn't stop shivering at the feeling he was getting inside himself. It felt dark...just like before. His eyes were a pale blue-violet and his skin was ghostly pale unlike before. He was wearing his usual green Kokiri tunic and everything else he carried. The Master Sword was close to him, just incase.  
  
His head lifted as he heard footsteps enter the graveyard. He kept quiet as he listened with his pointed ears. The footsteps stopped and the sound of someone jumping could be heard. He looked straight at the stairs, with his hand now gripping the handle of his sword. He sighed softly as he saw Sheik appear into view.  
  
The young Sheikah looked over at the Hylian boy. 'It's gotten worse.' He thought.  
  
"It isn't that bad. Yet, anyway." Link responded softly.  
  
'I should watch what I think next time.'  
  
"Zelda, can I talk with you? While I still have the chance anyway." Link questioned.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't use that name so often...and in a place like this." Sheik finally spoke.  
  
"No one will notice. Trust me."  
  
"Ganondorf has spies everywhere and I could easily get caught because of you." Sheik retorted.  
  
Link tried to rise, but groaned in pain as he began to fall back down. Sheik looked a bit worried for Link. Sheik suddenly took his true form and Princess Zelda was in his place. She walked over to Link and knelt in front of him. She brushed her hand over his cheek.  
  
'It's cold. Like ice.' She thought. "Why don't you leave. She'll just keep coming back."  
  
"I can't escape. She finds me no matter where I go. I don't know how many temples I've hidden in to get away, but she still tortures me when she finds me."  
  
"Come with me and you'll never have to worry." Zelda tried placing her hand to him.  
  
"No! I can't...you don't know." Link held himself.  
  
"I do. I understand, but you can fight that! I'll help you." She kept her hand out.  
  
"You can't stay around me. You should just go. I'll find Impa, I promise." Link looked to her reasurring.  
  
"Not in the condition you are now." She stomped just slightly.  
  
"Leave me, please. I might hurt or even kill you if you stay." Link placed his hand to his forehead.  
  
"It dosen't matter. I have no purpose and I might get in your way." Zelda argued.  
  
"Your purpose to live is better than mine." Link sensed Zelda was giving him a remorsful look.  
  
"Oh, Link." She wrapped her arms over his shoulders as she sat in front of him. He felt her warmth and held her close to him. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to meet his eyes. Her royal blue eyes gazed into his. He leaned in closer to her face and pressed his lips onto hers. He closed his eyes and so did Zelda. She kissed back after a bit of shock.  
  
Link's eyes suddenly opened wide and he tore away from the kiss. Zelda was shoved to the ground, hard at the same time. Link began breathing heavily as his hand pressed up against his forehead. Zelda had a look of concern as she was staring at him.   
  
"Please, leave." He stated brokenly.  
  
"Let me help for once." She begged softly.  
  
"Just leave." He growled.  
  
"I..."  
  
"JUST GO AWAY!"  
  
She looked at him a bit longer, but soon got up and started stepping away. She glanced at him one last time before she turned back into Sheik. He began walking up the stairs, but stopped midway.  
  
"Just watch yourself." He said flatly. "Be careful...don't go doing anything stupid."  
  
He continued his ascension. At the top, he disappeared in a flash of light. Link was still sitting, when Navi flew in from inside the temple entrance. She looked over at Link.  
  
"Link, you feeling alright?" She squeaked.  
  
"Yes." He responded.  
  
Navi glanced over at him then flew off back into the temple. Link groaned a bit more in pain. Navi flew back in.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" She said a bit worried.  
  
"Yeah." He said reassuring.  
  
"Anyways, you should be inside that temple saving Impa! I've already navigated through the first three areas!" Navi stated.  
  
"Good work." He was grasping his arm lightly.  
  
"Well aren't you coming?"  
  
"Could you wait a little while longer. I was going to go in myself in about two more days, if you don't mind." Link breathed heavy.  
  
"Alright. Don't wait too long. I want to get you in there, so we still have someone to save."  
  
Navi dashed inside the temple. Link looked behind her to make sure his friend was alright. He saw her blue light fade and he sighed in relief. He felt the same feeling again. He clutched at his head. He got up and looked up the stairs. The sun had just set, and it was dark enough. He began to let go of his head as the pain eased. He finally walked up the stairs and felt the rain wash over him. It had never bothered him at all. He then leaped down from the ledge. He walked through the graveyard and entered Kakariko Village.   
***  
  
Link leaned against the stone stairs by the windmill and watched everything that moved. He could see very clearly even in the dark night. The dark clouds in the sky didn't help either, but Link didn't mind. There was a lot of noise near the Cucco pen. Link walked slowly towards there and stopped when he saw the figure of a young woman. He smiled a little to see that it was just the nameless Cucco lady. He continued to walk towards her and lightly touched her on the shoulder. She jumped in surprise and whirled back to see him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you needed help." Link apologized.  
  
"That's alright. You just surprised me." She replied.  
  
"So what are you doing out so late." He questioned casually.  
  
"Well my cuccos usually need feeding at this time, so I have to come out here and tend to them." She explained.  
  
"Oh." Link thought quickly of what he would say next or if he should just do it.  
  
"I'll be getting back to the house. Lautei should be coming soon!" The cucco lady dashed off to her house.  
  
"I...uhhhh." Link ran after her wanting to know what went over her.  
  
She dashed inside and sighed as she noticed that her friend hadn't arrived yet.   
  
"Rheju?"  
  
The cucco lady froze hearing a familiar voice coming from behind her. She turned slowly and then twirled quickly seeing a face she knew well. Link ran in and noticed this guy he'd never seen before and just stood near the door watching.  
  
"Lautei you came!" She smiled.  
  
Link noticed that this guy was about twenty and his height. He noticed his clothes were quite fancy even covered by the soaking wet cloak he wore over himself. He noticed the small silver cross resting on his chest. The violet hair was something he'd never seen before either and his reddish magenta eyes were just as weird. Link also noticed his skin was just as pale as his own which got him a little suspicious.  
  
"Rheju, I came as soon as I heard about this crisis when a few travelers from this village told me." Lautei explained.  
  
"Oh thank the goddesses...I'm just glad you're here now!" Rheju ran to him and embraced.  
  
"I'm just glad to see that you're alright." Lautei held her waist.  
  
The two just noticed Link finally who was about to leave. Lautei glanced at him then gave him a firm and suspicious look. Link looked back at them.  
  
"I'll just be on my way now..." Link stopped suddenly holding himself due to his pain.  
  
Lautei noticed this quickly as he saw Rheju run towards Link to help him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Rheju worried.  
  
"Yeah I really need to go please..." But was stopped.  
  
"Wait! I..." Link noticed that the violet haired boy had stopped him.  
  
"There's something I need to talk about." Lautei whispered.  
  
Link only stared at him cautiously.  
  
"What're you doing...?" Link spoke curiously.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rheju asked.  
  
"Rheju, could you see to my horse just a moment?" He questioned.  
  
"Sure it's no trouble." She dashed out quickly.  
  
The moment she shut the door, Link rose up and looked up at him defensively.  
  
"You're the same as I, aren't you?!" Link accused.  
  
Lautei stood silent for a moment.  
  
"Yes." He confessed.  
  
"Does that 'cucco woman' know about this?!" Link asked still angered.  
  
Lautei laughed a little.  
  
"What?" Link asked.  
  
"You people call her that?" He questioned still chuckling slightly.  
  
"Well, she never gave her name and no one ever asked." Link explained.  
  
"Anyway, no, I've never told her."  
  
"Do you have any connection with that witch?" Link hissed.  
  
"Oriana? Your maker? No. I was made by another." Lautei answered.  
  
"Something doesn't seem right about you still..."  
  
"Is it the fact that you were completed and I wasn't?" Lautei finished.  
  
"What?" Link was slightly confused.  
  
"She drained you to the point of death, but mine didn't. He didn't have enough time, if you understand."  
  
"So you're still..." Link couldn't continue.   
  
"Alive." Lautei stated.  
  
Link looked quite surprised.  
  
"But that doesn't keep me from the damn fact that I need to drink blood." It was then that Link noticed the small fangs resting on Lautei's lips.   
  
"I could never tell Rheju...not until the time's right." He had worry in his eyes.  
  
"If I could tell my love, then you can."   
  
Lautei looked to Link innocently as he realized.  
  
"If Rheju loves you truely she will understand. Just believe me she will." Link encouraged.  
  
Lautei jumped slightly hearing the door open. The cucco lady was standing there looking at them smiling.  
  
"I put him in that small stable just outside, but I am not to sure if it's too discomforting," The red-haired girl finished, "well what did you want earlier?"  
  
Lautei looked at her bright blue eyes feeling much better.  
  
"I was..." He was interrupted.  
  
"Well, I'll be going on my way like I said! Heh.....Bye!" They looked slightly confused as they say Link dash off.  
  
'Just keep out of trouble, Link. I have a feeling I haven't seen the last of you.' Lautei thought.   
***  
  
Link quickly left the village and ran as fast as he could back to the graveyard. He didn't stop until he reached the entrance. He walked slowly back to the temple entrance, but stopped as he came to Dampe's grave. He then sat down next to the it, still holding himself from the dark feeling since he never got the chance to feed.  
  
"Farore...if only that Lautei guy hadn't shown up, I would've had the chance to have fed off his girlfriend, Reju or whatever he called her." Link sighed holding his side still depressed slightly.   
  
"Well, old friend...what have I gotten into now." He smiled slightly.  
  
Link could feel Dampe's spirit listening to him, but he just wasn't visible.  
  
"Hmmm...if I had just done what I was supposed to and went to the temple in the first place... none of this would have happened." Link sighed. "You're the only one who'd listen and be able to understand. You live here now and you're the only person who knows this graveyard better than anyone else I can think of. I know you can help me."  
  
He could hear Dampe question him and ask him to tell him how his troubles started in the first place.   
  
Link looked up into the night sky.  
  
"I still have enough time until sunrise. Well, it started in a way you'd never expect would ever happen to me." Link grinned slightly as his fangs gleamed in the faint moonlight.  
  
  
  
--------------------  
(Author's notes: I thought this was probably goimg to be a WHOLE lot better than the first one. But if you think I just really screwed it up, please Tael me and have Tatl kill me for you. Thank you! ^_^ Oh and Rheju and Lautei are my characters so they're mine and don't use 'em!!!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Built by Text2Html][1]

   [1]: http://www.cyber-matrix.com/txt2htm.htm



	2. The Shadow Chronicles: Chapter One

#### The Shadow Chronicles: Chapter One

  
by Shiris  
  
***  
(Author's notes: The entire chapter is one huge flashback and so is chapters 2 and 3. I hope none of you are confused like before! Anyways, enjoy. ^-^)  
***  
  
  
  
"Come on! Go in!" A small boy shouted angrily, as he watched a bombchu scurry across the floor. It barely passed a spike blade.  
  
"Come on..." He gritted his teeth. Then it swerved past a small cucco.  
  
"Yes! Oh, yes! I'm leaving with that prize!" He began laughing insanely in victory. The woman behind the counter just stared at the insane kid, feeling a bit scared. All of a sudden, the laughter ceased at the sound of a very large cucco getting caught in the explosion of a bombchu. The little boy stared wide-eyed at the scene.  
  
"Uhhh...kid?"  
  
The boy stared down at the floor.  
  
"My new bombbag..." He weeped.  
  
"You want to try again or not?"  
  
"Blasted cucco! You took away my victory!" He dashed over and began strangling the helpless cucco, who'd been burnt to a crisp.  
  
"Hey! You going to play again or what?!"  
  
"Oh, yes! Sure!" He turned to towards the game and the cucco. "This time if you get in the way...you're going to end up being my dinner!" He laughed evily as the cucco's little eyes bulged, and stared frightened at him. He reached into his wallet. He began to sweat nervously.  
  
"Well..." She asked impatiently.  
  
"Uhhh...I'm broke." He grinned stupidly.  
  
"No rupees. No play."  
  
"Can I use I.O.U.?"  
  
"Out."  
  
He slammed the door behind him. A girl with red hair came running towards him.  
  
"Hey Link! You get that bombbag you wanted?"  
  
Link gave her the most evil glare his bright blue-violet eyes could make.   
  
"Guess that's no?" She replied nervously.  
  
"I'll tell you something else that has been an addition to this wonderful day." He said sarcastically.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have no cash."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
Link smiled at her. "Sorry for being a pain, Malon." He apologized.  
  
"Oh, I'm used to it. Anyways I should be heading back to the front gate where my dad's waiting. Come over to the ranch some time. Maybe we can play with the horses or something."  
  
Malon ran off towards the drawbridge as she waved back to Link. He had just then realized what she'd said earlier. He turned to walk towards one of the allies while mumbling something about horses and Epona under his breath. Anyways, he looked around under rocks, grass, and some other stuff. He thoguht he'd just pick up any rupees he'd find and borrow them. What he was thinking anyway.  
  
Link began feeling sleepy and decided to rest around the castle. He looked up to see that the sun was just setting.  
  
'Well that is better since it's much easier to hide from the guards at nightfall.' He thought.  
  
He was standing under a tree near a house, when a small blue fairy appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey Link!" It squeaked.  
  
Link looked at it a bit annoyed. "What do you want, Navi?"  
  
"You're supposed to be at the windmill in Kakariko! Do you remember? You need to play the Song of Storms to that looney guy up there. I hope you didn't forget!" She squeaked angrily.  
  
"Tomorrow." He answered plainly.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I need that bombbag! I run out of bombs too quickly! When that happens, I got to just completely stop in the middle of something important, teleport to the nearest shop, teleport back, then you go and say, 'Oh Link. You did remember to cast a warp point, didn't you?' Then I have to go through the freakin' temple all over again and try to find where I was!"  
  
Navi just floated in front of him. "So?"  
  
Link looked up at her angrily. "So? So!? Then you try and save Hyrule with only limited equipment!"  
  
"If you don't hurry up, there might not be an Impa left to save if you don't get to the windmill soon! We get the lense thing they keep talking about in the well, then you can go pull out the Master Sword and we'll go from there!"  
  
"Like I said, tommorrow! When I get the bag, we can go!"  
  
"Fine then! It'd be much better if we just went right now and got it over with!"  
  
Navi flew angrily back into Link's green hood.  
  
'We've got time. Don't be so eager.' He thought.  
  
Link glanced up at the sky again, which was now pitch black. The only light was from the stars, and the moon, which then only illuminated the sky so faintly.   
  
'I should get going now,' he thought.  
  
As he began to walk out of the alley to the main road, a young woman wearing a sky blue dress was leaning against a wooden crate. He thought she was lost, so he decided to ask if she needed any help.  
  
"Uhhh...You lost?"  
  
She gazed down at him with her amber-gold colored eyes. Link stepped back slightly a bit frightened. She held her hand out to him.   
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you."  
  
Link looked at her pale hand then at her. She smiled at him reassuringly. He reached out and grasped her hand softly.  
  
'Whoa. She stick her hand in some ice or something?' He thought as he felt a chill go through his small body. He pulled away from her grasp.   
  
"Think I'll be going now." Before he could leave, she caught his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to frighten you in any way!" He turned back to see her crying through her long, pale, golden hair.   
  
'I didn't mean to hurt her feelings.' He thought. "Are you homeless or something?"  
  
She looked up at him a bit confused, but then laughted at his question.  
  
Link looked at her angrily, not liking the fact that he was being laughed at because of a simple question.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
She looked at him with teary golden eyes still chuckling. "I have a home, silly!"  
  
She continued laughing while Link looked like he was about to burst into tears because she made a big deal about it. She saw his eyes getting watery and decided to stop.   
  
"Hey. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
He looked at her, wipping away his tears. "That's alright. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings in the first place."  
  
"I don't mind. What's your name?"  
  
"Link."  
  
"That's an odd name, but you may think mine's even more wierd."  
  
"What's yours then?"  
  
"Oriana."  
  
"I've never heard that one before."  
  
"Guess you can say it's not too common."  
  
"That's for sure."  
  
At his last word, Link began feeling sleepy again. It looked like Oriana could sense it.  
  
"You tired, kid?" She questioned  
  
"Well, I was on my way home," he lied.  
  
"No. You can't go sleeping in such a cold and dirty place such as the castle stables."  
  
"What?" He responded a bit surprised.   
  
'How on Hyrule did she know where I was going?' He thought nervously.  
  
"Why don't you stay at my place. I would like the company." She smiled.  
  
Shaking off his shock from before, Link accepted her offer with no thought.  
  
"How do we get out though?" Link asked, knowing the drawbridge was up.  
  
"Use your ocarina and play the Nocturne of Shadow," she answered.  
  
'She did it again! How is she doing that?' He thought while his hand shook bringing out his ocarina.  
  
He pressed it up against his lips and played the eerie melody. In an instant, they were both teleported all the way to the graveyard in a flash of purple light. Link turned, a bit surprised to see that Oriana was actually carried with him. He stared at her as she smelled the moist, cool night breeze that made Link shiver.   
  
"Where's your house anyway? Can we get there soon because I'm freezing over here." He asked chittering slightly.  
  
"Don't worry. We're very close." She replied.  
  
Oriana turned and walked down the flight of stairs. Link looked at her suspiciously wondering what she'd be doing down in such an unpleasant place.   
  
"Come on. It'll just be a second. I need to check something really quickly," she explained.  
  
Link still looked a bit uneasy about going down there.  
  
"It's just a voluntary thing I'm doing for the village. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Whatever you say then," he answered.  
  
He saw her disappear into the dark room below. He took awhile, but finally began his descent after her. He reached the bottom of the stair case, and saw that many torches were still lit from when he was there the other day with Din's Fire.  
  
"Oriana?" He asked silently becoming a bit worried, since she wasn't answering.   
  
He stepped further into the chamber when suddenly something grabbed him firmly by the throat. He struggled desperatly to escape the grasp of whoever was holding him.   
  
"This kid's destined to be the Hero of Time?"  
  
Link's eyes widened recognizing the voice.  
  
"Oriana?" He choked softly.  
  
"Took you long enough." She sneered.   
  
Link still tried struggling to break from her hold, but she was incredibly strong.  
  
"I really didn't believe Ganondorf when he told me a pathetic little worm like you could be Hyrule's last hope. I feel sorry for everyone in Hyrule. All their lives and destinies are lying in the hands of a weak child." She laughed softly in an evil tone.  
  
Link tried reaching for his Kokiri Sword when he realized it was missing. He looked over his shoulder slightly to see her holding it in her free hand.  
  
"Looking for something, brat?" She teased evily.  
  
"Damn you!" He yelled as loud as he could as she only grasped his throat tighter.  
  
Oriana threw it aside, far from Link's reach. She loosened her grip a bit as she brushed her silky, golden hair away from her beautiful pale face. She leaned towards his pointed ear and whispered softly. "Be lucky. Ganondorf has allowed me to do as I please with you. You are one fortunate child."   
  
Link, not knowing what she was talking about, just kicked at her. She didn't even flinch. She only grinned wickedly. "Don't bother wasting your strength. I have plans for you. Yes. Big plans for you, boy." She let him fall to the ground.  
  
He lay still, hurting and coughing a bit from her hold. "What are you going to do anyway?" He coughed.  
  
"I'll let you live, but there's always some catch, right? Well, I'll let you go and live, but when you travel foward seven years in time with the Master Sword, and your body and mind are mature enough, I'll find you again. Then you'll see the final step to my plan. It's a once in a life time opportunity, what I'm offering you. You'll regret it if you die before that." She laughed softly. "Well, the sad thing is you won't remember any of this. So it dosen't matter." She smiled evily.  
  
"What?" He groaned as he tried getting up.  
  
Before he could react, she kicked him in the gut. He grabbed his hurting stomach and side in pain. She picked him up again by the collar.   
  
"You're so young and fresh," She commented, "I indeed will enjoy all of this very much."  
  
She shoved him against the hard, dirt wall, making him cough in response. She unbuttoned his collar with her free hand, exposing his small, slender neck. She smiled wickedly exposing long, pearly fangs. Link became more frightened at them, having a small idea of what she was about to do.  
  
"Are you...?" He moaned.  
  
"Vampyre? Yes, if that's how you want to say it. It's more like demoness that guards this temple under Ganondorf's orders." She snickered.  
  
Link just struggled harder, attempting to make her drop him, but was unsuccessful. She tilted his head roughly to one side exposing his neck more clearly.   
  
"Just hold still," she whispered, snickering slightly.  
  
All of a sudden, a tiny blue ball of light with wings appeared from Link's hood.  
  
"Is it time for breakfast, Link?" Navi yawned.  
  
"Navi...this isn't a good time." Link yelled.  
  
"Hey! You just too lazy this morning or what?!" Navi squeaked angrily, disgruntled that Link hadn't prepared breakfast since it was his turn.  
  
"Can't let an annoying little pest like you get in the way of my plans," Oriana growled.  
  
"What?" Navi didn't have anytime to get away or see who was attacking Link. It became dark when Oriana caught her inside a black sack and tossed it aside. They could see her struggling helplessly trying to get out.  
  
Oriana turned back to Link.  
  
"Well, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"  
  
Link just kept struggling against her hold. She leaned in close to his neck.  
  
"I remember now." She grinned wickedly.   
  
She sunk her fangs deep into his small neck. He jerked his head back slightly gasping loudly. She drank the sweet, red liquid that flowed from his neck. He struggled a bit, but flinched as she sunk her fangs deeper.  
  
"Stop...!" He demanded weakly.  
  
She ignored him as she watched him suffer a bit.   
  
"Stop..." He whimpered beginning to cry.  
  
She loved what she was seeing. Link felt an eerie pleasure run through him as she drank. He was somehow enjoying it, but hated it and wanted her to stop. She knew it too. Soon he began feeling extremely weak. He just lay, fighting the urge to sleep, but was failing. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was Oriana releasing her fangs from his neck with a bloody grin. He then fell into darkness.  
  
"Hey kid. You alive?"  
  
Link slowly opened his eyes to see Dampe standing in front of him.  
  
"Oh, just you Link." Dampe said smiling faintly.  
  
"Dampe?" Link groaned.  
  
"Surprise to see you here again so soon." Dampe replied.  
  
Link picked himself up from the wet ground and looked up at Dampe.  
  
"Could you tell me why I'm here?" Link asked.  
  
"You tell me. Did somebody or something mangle you, kid?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Link looked down at his clothes which were all stained with mud, dirt, and blood.  
  
"What the...!?" Link said in surprise.  
  
"Just what I was thinking when I saw you too."  
  
"How did this happen?" Link asked as he examined his clothes.  
  
"Need some help? There's a bottle I keep inside that's got some water, if you want to go clean up."  
  
"I guess...but...I still can't think of how this could have happened..." Link stated, still confused.  
  
"I need to get back in anyway. I've been out in the plain daylight way too long for anybody to just walk in and see."  
  
Dampe turned around and headed back to his small hut. Link looked around to see he was in back of what used to be the Royal Family's Tomb and that it truly was morning. He sat and thought for a while.   
  
'How could I have gotten to the graveyard when I was in the market with Malon just a few minutes ago...and end up like this? Did I get jumped in the market or something? I can't remember anything like that though...actually I can't seem to recall anything that happened after Malon left. I can't remember anything...!'  
  
"Hey Link! Will you hurry up, before some people come! You look like a mini-hobo out there like that!"  
  
Link looked back at him with his evil childish face. He rose up, but after a few steps he flinched a bit and held his side. In fact, his entire body ached with pain.  
  
'Why do I feel so weak? I feel like someone drained the life out of me,' he thought, still aching.  
  
He looked down at his hands which were as white as milk. Most of his body was. He was a bit surprised at the sight of himself when he saw his reflection as he walked by a puddle of water.   
  
He finally made it to the hut and collapsed on Dampe's bed, when Navi flew out from his hat.  
  
"Link! Link! It's your turn to make breakfast...Hey, what happened to you?" She asked.  
  
"You tell me." He questioned back.  
  
"You get jumped by a wolfos and get mauled by it or something?" She asked a bit more worried.  
  
"No. I have no idea what happened and I can't seem to remember anything..." He replied.  
  
"Sorry. I only remember going to sleep before we went inside the Bombchu Bowling Alley...and I just woke up." Navi commented.  
  
"Hmmm...so you don't recall anything either?" He stated.  
  
Link suddenly felt really ichy around the base of his neck. He rubbed it with his small hand roughly.   
  
"Ow, it feels like I just got bit by a thousand fire ants on my neck or something."  
  
He continued to scratch at his neck a bit. He still didn't notice the two small puncture wounds on his neck.  
  
"Hey! I remember what I was going to tell you!" Navi squeaked.  
  
"You mean you know who or what did this to me?" He asked.  
  
"No! You're supposed to go to the well today!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Oh. Yeah." He replied.  
  
As they dashed out of the hut, Link started to feel better. On his way out, he waved good-bye and thanked Dampe for the water.  
  
Link ran into Kakariko Village and up the stairs to the windmill. He took a while to figure out that he was supposed to play the Song of Storms. When he realized that the well had been drained, he quickly climbed down and ran through the black tunnel.  
  
Four hours had passed since Link and Navi went into the well, but a few minutes later, they emerged from the dark hole. Link was a bit unhappy, saying that they had gone through all that just to find some stupid lense.  
  
"It may look like a regular piece of glass, but it can see through stuff!" Navi squeaked.  
  
"It just looks pretty. That's all it is." Link sighed, a bit beat up from fighting of a bunch of undead beasts down there. He then scratched his neck again.  
  
"Come on! We need to hurry and get to the Temple of Time and then get to the Shadow Temple! We've already wasted too much time!" Navi complained.  
  
"Alright..." Link brought out his ocarina and played the Prelude of Light. They were both gone in a flash of golden light.  
  
They were unaware of the woman in the dark chamber full of eerie Keese watching their every move. She waved her hand and the misty portal melted back into an ordinary mirror. She got up and walked to the end of her dark chamber, then turned to face a small black throne.  
  
"I'll bring you into the darkness Link...when you are ready." She sighed.  
  
She looked up to see an endless darkness with her amber-gold eyes. Her long, pale golden hair covered half of her long pointed ears. Black crystals hung from them and a lovely black velvet choker was around her slender, pale neck. She wore a long black dress as well. She began laughing softly.   
  
She could sense Link was now at the Temple of Time. His small child's body was running towards the Master Sword. She grinned evilly with her pearly fangs showing.   
  
"My Link... Oriana wants to play."   
  
  
  
--------------------  
(Author's notes: Oriana's my character, but she's available for use since I don't give a care about her. She's my most stupid character, so take her (believe me I won't stop you!) -_- Thanks!)   
  
[Built by Text2Html][1]

   [1]: http://www.cyber-matrix.com/txt2htm.htm



	3. The Shadow Chronicles: Chapter Two

#### The Shadow Chronicles: Chapter 2

  
by Shiris  
  
***  
(Author's notes: This is a warning. If you can't take sexual material of any kind...you might not want to read this chapter. So go now while you still can! *flashback*)  
***  
  
  
  
Gripping the sword's handle, Link turned to Navi before he pulled it out.  
  
"I hope we're not forgetting anything." Link commented.  
  
"No, we aren't. Stop being so paranoid and just pull the thing out already!" Navi squeaked impatiently.  
  
Link breathed deeply, closing his eyes. He pulled it and the sword easily slid out. A bright blue vortex came up around them and then its light filled the chamber.  
  
Link opened his eyes to see Navi flying in front of him.  
  
"You going to daydream? Or get moving?" She questioned hardly.  
  
"Good morning to you too." He replied sarcastically, his voice more deeper.  
  
Link then lowered the Master Sword and placed it in his blue and gold carrier. He then felt a small iche coming from his throat. He glanced down at the polished marble floor.  
  
"What the?! They're still there?!" He shouted a bit angrily.  
  
"What?" Navi asked.  
  
"These things!" Link put a hand to his throat.  
  
Navi looked to see that the two puncture wounds were still very visible.  
  
"You sure Malon didn't jab you with a pitchfork or something?" She asked wanting to laugh.  
  
"Yeah funny to you since it can't ever happen to faries.  
  
"Yeah too bad..." Navi mocked.  
  
Before Navi could react, Link whacked her with his Megaton Hammer. She was smashed into the ground with a loud squeak of surprise.   
  
"Now I feel better...let's go!" Link evily grinned.  
  
Navi rose from the stone floor letting out a small growl towards Link as she flew uneasily trying to keep up with him. As they exited the Temple of Time and went into the market, they were greeted by a few redeads.  
  
"I thought we killed them already." Link complained.  
  
Navi let out a sigh of frustration.   
  
"Well...maybe it's because they're already dead, idiot! They don't just die that easily!"  
  
"Exuse me for living..." Link groaned.  
  
Link suddenly froze as he realized one of the redeads had caught him. He tried to move, but nothing would budge.  
  
'Just great' He thought unable to speak.  
  
He could see the redead slowly getting closer to his still form.   
  
'Oh...damn.' He squeaked mentally becoming more frightened.  
  
Just before the redead could hook onto him, Navi flew in front of it catching it's attention. Link fell flat on his face as he moved to quickly when the redead's gaze left him. Navi seemed immune from the redead's power as she kept flying around to distract it.   
  
"Thanks Nav'!" Link grabbed his sword swiftly and striked the creature, causing it to fall to the ground in a lifeless heap.  
  
Link looked around and noticed that the other redeads noticed his presence and were coming right at him.  
  
"Just a little closer you blood-suckers..." Link grinned wickedly at how they were falling right into his trap.  
  
Link lifted up his sword then held it behind himself. The master sword was quickly consumed with a blue light. Link was counting to himself at the moment. The sky grew pitch black as the sword continued drawing energy. Link stopped at fifteen then his eyes grew wide as he saw one redead right in his face. He finally released the sword and the redeads became instantly consumed and combusted into mud. Link finally stopped spinning and the brilliant crimson colored flame energy disappeared into the air. The sky was more brighter now even if a few dark ominous clouds still loomed up in the sky. Link breathed deeply then looked up to see that Navi dodged in time.  
  
"Smooth moves vampire slayer!" Navi squeaked cheerfully.  
  
"That's all those things really are, aren't they?" Link asked not usually ever really caring about such a subject.  
  
"Why're you so concerned about that?" Navi tilted slightly in flight.  
  
"Something...something in the back of my mind I think...that's all." Link shrugged.  
  
A dark figure stood in his mind. It was glowing...beautifully. Link stood frozen, just gazing into it's pale golden eyes. The figure caressed his neck gingerly. Then he felt a sharp pain rush through him as if he were truly experiencing it at that moment. He then felt an erotic pleasure move through him.  
  
Link blinked a few times as Navi was flying about him.  
  
"What's with you?" Navi asked curiously.  
  
"Oh...nothing. I'm fine." He smiled.  
  
Navi just shook herself in confusion, "Anyways, I'm just telling you now that I'm going to head over to Lake Hylia to pick something up. I'll try to be quick, so just meet me at the entrance to the graveyard in Kakariko, OK."  
  
"Alright already." Link gently kissed her when she landed onto his hand.  
  
Navi then flew up, "I'll see you then."  
  
"Just be sure you come back in one piece, 'kay Nav'?" Link was feeling uneasy about her going off on her own.  
  
"You just watch yourself. Bye!" Navi sprinted up into the air and disappeared.  
  
Link waved still watching his friend's back, but then jerked a bit. He rubbed his neck softly trying to calm the pain a bit.  
  
"Dang it...maybe I shouldn't have said, if I said anything, whatever it was to Malon." Link softly laughed, feeling a bit better.  
***  
  
Epona neighed loudly as Link pulled on her reins to a hault. Link stepped down softly onto the grass, still holding onto her reins. He then tied her reins onto the sign next to the stairs.   
  
"Sorry girl. You gotta stay here until I get back." He explained as he patted her head softly.  
  
Link then ran up the stone stairs until he stopped at the entrance at the very top. He felt a drop of water fall on his nose as he remembered that it was raining up here in the village.   
  
"Great..." He whispered sarcastically as he was already becoming drenched.  
  
Link kept shivering as he walked rubbing his arms trying to stay a bit warm. He stopped as he heard a comotion rising over by the cucco pen. Curious, he began to walk over to check it out.  
  
"That damned monster was here again!" One shouted.  
  
"It's been the third time this has happened!" Another added.  
  
Link peaked around the archery gallery building to see what they were talking about. He could barely make out the figure of the cucco lady standing in the very front of the crowd looking mournful. Many of the other inhabitants of the village had gathered there as well. Link finally walked over and tapped one of the on-lookers shoulders. The person turned and looked at Link.  
  
"Umm...miss could you tell me what's happened?" He asked beginning to blush feeling a bit stupid.  
  
"You haven't heard? Her cucco's are being slaughtered mysteriously every night. There has also been one woman and two men that have gotten serious cases of anemia, just as mysteriously, these past nights." The young woman informed.  
  
"Do you know something, young man?!" An elderly looking fellow accused.  
  
"I just got here right now! So I just barely found out about your troubles!" Link became defensive.  
  
"Just let the boy be, Harow. He's telling the truth. He dosen't know what's going on." Another elderly looking man wearing a blue robe and hat said.  
  
"You'd better be sure. It'll be your own fault if it's discovered that he is the creature killing and making our people ill in disguise." Harow claimed.  
  
"Just what is this creature you keep talking about?" Link finally asked.  
  
"This creature, no monster! It's an evil being that comes every night, many have said that it takes the form of beautiful young woman to lure it's prey to it then kills them. We've all seen that it's victims have had all the blood drained from their bodies. Not one drop left. Many have claimed it to be the legendary Vampyre that only appears in Hyrule when the darkness covers the land inabiling it to walk much easier in plain Hylian view. It could easily stalk about the land and take it's victims then do as it pleases with them. And if you knew what was good for you, lad, you'd leave this village, no, this country to escape this demon that we've been cursed with!"  
  
"You're wrong, Harow!"  
  
Everyone turned to see a young man about Link's age standing near the well.   
  
"Peroin. None of this would have happened if you were a better knight!" Harow disgusted him.  
  
"Do you honestly think that just because I am the last of the Hyrulian Royal Guard, I am supposed to have known all of this was going to happen?!" Peroin clenched both fists with anger.  
  
Link stood as there was silence amongst the crowd. Peroin looked to Link.  
  
"Link?! You shouldn't be here! There's..."  
  
"Yeah. I've already heard." Link interrupted Peroin.  
  
"Don't tell me the residence summonded the almighty Hero of Time to do some exterminating, am I right?" Peroin smiled.  
  
"I actually was coming here anyway and I just spotted the crowd." Link explained.  
  
In the middle of the conversation the cucco lady stepped in front of them, with her hands clasped together as one prays.  
  
"Please Link...no...Hero of Time. Please help us. Could you please destroy whatever monster is plaguing this peaceful village. Please." She pushed her face into Link's chest sobbing quietly.  
  
Link gently placed his arms around her comforting her. She lifted her head up slightly with her eyes and cheeks rosy.  
  
"Shhh...Don't worry. Of course I'll help." Link whispered to her.  
  
"If you're going to do that I should come along." Peroin insisted.  
  
"You've already tried and failed. Why should we depend on your inexperience!" Harow discouraged.  
  
"But..."  
  
Peroin stopped as he felt Link's warm hand touch his shoulder.  
  
"Peroin. I'm not saying that you don't know what you're doing, but I can't let you get involved when I should rightfully be protecting every inch of Hyrule." Link's face was now serious.  
  
Peroin stood staring into Link's bright blue-violet eyes. He scanned the crowd to see Harow gently nod his head. Peroin closed his silvery eyes as he nodded in agreement. He then looked back towards Link.  
  
"Link, destined Hero of Time. I have entrusted you to investigate and destroy whatever creature is terrorizing this tiny village that I have chosen to protect," He knelt on one knee letting his long platinum blond hair fall over his shoulders, "now I am pledging my life on you."  
  
"Don't worry, Peroin, everyone. You can trust your life on me." Link turned and ran off to the graveyard swiftly.  
  
Peroin looked up at his friend as Harow walked next to him.  
  
"He's either very brave and couragous or extremely foolish." Harow stated.  
  
"I can trust him. He always can find a way to get out of the worst spots." Peroin expressed.  
  
"Hope you're right, kid." Harow still felt something bad in the air which also made Peroin feel uneasy.  
***  
  
Link cautiously entered the graveyard even now he could feel the chill in the air. Feeling something rush past him, Link turned nervously around to see nothing. He slowly removed his tense hand from the handle of his sword. He entered and noticed something on one of the grave stones. He approached it and discovered it to be Dampe's. He felt sorrowful remembering that his childhood friend was dead in this time. As he inspected his grave, Link saw a small scrap of some kind of paper. He picked it up and read it to himself softly.  
  
"Link. If you find this here, leave right away. You'll die if you stay. It's what she wants." Link couldn't read the rest of it had gotten to soaked in the rain.  
  
"From who?" Link asked himself wishing that Dampe was still alive to tell him.  
  
Link noticed it was growing darker and became more uneasy. Link shivered slightly trying to endure the cold rain.  
  
"Dammit, it's cold." Link tried exusing his language.  
  
Link then felt something unnatural beneath him. He looked down cautiously. He could only feel a small shift like feeling beneath him. Just as sudden, Link back-flipped out towards the walkway near the small wooden fence. He looked foward to indeed see something break from the ground.   
  
"It just has to be a dead-hand dosent it?!" Link was shaking nervously remembering his first encounter with one in the well.  
  
"I think I can recall how to beat one of these." Link twirled his sword out slightly as he planted himself in a stance trying not to look afraid.  
  
Out of no where, four long deformed claws burst out of the ground.   
  
"I almost forgot about the hand part!" Link eeped.  
  
He just barely avoided one of the grossly claws as he rolled out of its reach. Just before he could get the chance to stike the body, it disappeared right back into the earth.  
  
"Damn!" Link cursed himself for being to slow.  
  
As he became too distracted, he never saw the claw behind him coming right towards him. He was suddenly locked in its grasp making it impossible for him to get his sword on the ground. He could just barely see the body rise from the soil again coming to strike. The demon-like head tore away at Link knocking him against the ground. Link began kicking and struggling his hardest to escape since it was the only way to get out. The head kept tearing away at him with his deadly fangs. Link tried struggling harder which only made him weaker.  
  
'Sorry everyone. Guess I didn't keep my promise. What a way to die...' Link thought smiling at his foolishness.  
  
Link fainted after the dead-head ripped into him once more. Before it could deliver the finishing blow, a black light knocked its deformed body near the muddy soil walls. Just before it could attack, another black light blew its head clear off of its body grossly. It feel to the ground and its rotting flesh burned away. Link was just steadily breathing as he opened his eyes, only seeing someone petite run towards him worringly before he closed them weakly.   
***  
  
Link opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He felt a pain go through his entire body. He moaned softly in response to its discomfort. He looked around some more. But, he realized he wasn't in the graveyard. Link lifted himself up, but stopped as he felt pain go through him again.   
  
He glanced around the room a bit more. He looked to see that the room was dimly lit with candles. His eyes finally locked on a gold and black figure.   
  
"Link...good to see you awake." She whispered loud enough for him to hear.   
  
Link jolted his upper body from the thin silk sheets.  
  
"Who are you?" He quivered frighteningly.  
  
"Good. Just the way I wanted it..." She sighed.  
  
"Wanted what? Where am I?" He grasped his side and stomach in pain.  
  
"You were lucky I found you when I did." She replied.  
  
Link started rising from the bed slowly. She knew what he was planning.  
Just as Link bolted up, she suddenly appeared in front of him. He was filled with shock and tried to break through her, but she shoved him back on the bed. She could see his eyes exposing fear and confusion.  
  
"You didn't answer me," he growled with a slight frightened tone to his voice, "Who are you?!"  
  
She layed on top of his warm body and stroked his cheek softly.  
  
"You've grown quite handsome...just as I expected." She commented.  
  
"Who are you?" Link asked once more.  
  
"Your dark angel, Link." She purred as she leaned in and their noses touched.  
  
"But, who..." He was cut off as she placed her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Oriana. Just Oriana, my hero." She answered softly, leaning in and placing a small kiss on his forehead.  
  
Oriana gazed into his eyes and Link looked back. She leaned towards him and pressed her lips against his. She deeply kissed him and her hand stroked his hips. He couldn't help, but kiss back as his own hand stroked her silky hair. She began to undo his belt when Link grabbed her hand. She lifted her face up, breaking away from the kiss.  
  
"I...I...love another." He replied to her confused golden eyes.  
  
She only gazed at him a bit disappointed and confused.  
  
He tried smiling faintly to reassure her.   
  
"I don't even know you..." He replied again.  
  
He began to rise from her bed.  
  
"I have an important duty to fulfill. Maybe when this is all over, I can get to know you better."  
  
Just, before he could step to get his things and leave, she grasped his arm. He looked to see her eyes becoming watery and pleading.  
  
"Please. Before you have to go...their is one last thing." She begged.  
  
He sat back on the bed and cupped her hands softly.  
  
"What?" He questioned softly, trying to confort her.  
  
She leaned close to his ear as to whisper something.  
  
"You'll become mine. Won't you?" She asked silently.  
  
Link looked down at her a bit confused about her question. She leaned close to his chest frighteningly. Link embraced her softly attempting to comfort her for a reason he couldn't understand. Before he could get up again, he jerked his body when he felt a strong pain come from his neck. He leaned extremely far into the black sheets, begining to feel very weak. He became dizzy and drousy in response to whatever was happening. He could feel his heart suddenly begin to beat slowly and he felt deathly weak. He couldn't move or speak and the pain felt stronger.  
  
He glanced up his vision was blurry. He could barely see Oriana's white face covered with blood on her mouth and chin. She leaned close to Link's ear.  
  
"You're dying. If you want to save Zelda and Hyrule...just do as I say." She whispered.  
  
'How do you know? Who are you really?' He thought since he felt much too weak to speak.  
  
He breathed slowly and struggled with every breath. His heart beated slower every second. He moaned in agony and pain as he could feel death wishing to claim him any second. He looked up to see Oriana placing her wrist in front of him. He could see it bleeding.  
  
"Drink. Please...Link." She moaned softly.  
  
She pressed her bleeding wrist close to his lips. It dripped onto his clothes then into his mouth. He let it drip into his mouth freely. He felt a warm sensation seep through him as he drank more. Soon he grasped her arm weakly, trying to press her wrist closer to his mouth. He sat there sucking at her wrist softly, letting her blood flow into his throat.  
  
She smiled at the sight.  
  
'Everything...it's perfect. Everything.' She thought as she grinned.  
  
Suddenly, Link fell back into the bed breathing heavily. Oriana just looked down at him with a wicked gleam in her eye. His body felt freezing cold and flaming hot all at once. He felt weaker and the pain was rising.  
  
"Death. It's death." She stated to his now pale face.  
  
He writhed in the bed. The burning pain grew more intense with every second. He looked up at her golden eyes which burned through his with an unholy glare. He felt his heart struggling. He couldn't fight death any longer. His heart came to a hault and the Hylian closed his eyes softly, catching the light one last time.   
***  
  
Link's eyes felt heavy as he opened them slowly. His head hurt. He placed both of his hands on his head wanting the pain to go away. He peered from behind his fingers to see that he was in the same room. Suddenly, his vision became strange and could see beyond what he saw. He shaked a bit, fearing what he was seeing and experiencing. A strange urge shot through his body. He felt a hunger for something unnatural... he became nervous.   
  
Something was wrong. His heart was beating, but it felt unnatural. He wasn't breathing. He thought he was only imagining it, since he saw his chest heave, but could feel that no air was circulating through his lungs. Strangely, this wasn't affecting him being conscious.  
  
"Oh...Farore. Is this...? Am I... am I dead?" He whispered as his voice was broken.  
  
"No, just undead."  
  
Link removed his hands from his head to see Oriana standing in the corner of the room. He could see a bright golden aura around her. He was mesmerized by her beauty. He saw her completely different from before. She was like an angel. He tried pushing that aside, still wondering why he visioned this way.  
  
"You..." He growled.   
  
Suddely, he cupped one of his ears. His own voice sounded like thunder. He could hear all the tones and pitches perfectly. It was painfully loud.  
  
"I'm guessing you're addressing me?" She smiled in an eerie way.  
  
"What'd you do to me?" He questioned with a hateful look on his face.  
  
"Not much. Just brought you into the darkness." She grinned.  
  
"What?" He asked confused, but in an angry tone.  
  
"I thought you could have guessed it on your own." She suddenly appeared leaning towards his face. "You're a vampire, kid. Just as I am."  
  
Link just stared at her with a confused look over his now ghostly white face.   
  
"Damn you..." He hissed.  
  
"Too late." She smirked as she turned her back towards him.  
  
"I'd watch out for sunlight if I were you. Besides never walking in daylight ever again... nothing can touch you. Immortality is so sweet...you'll soon see what I mean." She informed grinning.  
  
"I don't need your help." He stated coldly.  
  
Just as he motioned to get up, she shoved her hand roughly down onto his chest holding him firmly in place.  
  
"But of course you do... " She corrected.  
  
She immediantly forced herself on top of him. Fortunatly for Link, he threw her off easily, which she wasn't ready for. She hit the wall rather hard. He only got off of the bed and went to get his sword, but she suddenly blocked his path.  
  
"I don't think so." She smiled triumpantly.  
  
She shoved him back onto the bed. He struggled to get her off, but she was pushing hard against him this time. She undid his tunic and tossed it aside. In no time, she stripped him of everything and he lay with only her covering him. She easily slid off her dark dress and their bare bodies touched one another.  
  
"Bitch!" Link growled.  
  
"I've known that for centuries." Oriana grinned wickedly.  
  
Link struggled desperately to get away from her, but she held him down firmly. She kissed him deeply and began kissing his throat. He couldn't help fighting the pleasure and was slowly giving in. Both of them were begining to sweat, but Link was panting, even though not one breathe came out.  
  
Oriana stroked his muscular back and shoulders and continued kissing him all over. Her nails dug into his skin slightly as she explored his body. Link was still breathing heavily, as she probed his penis. She grinned wickedly, then thrusted hard into him. He gasped as he felt a stinging sensation go through him. She only snickered in a low, evil tone as she began thrusting harder. Link could only let out a small tear in response to the pain.   
  
The pain shot through him harder than anything he'd ever expeienced. But what scared him the most was that he began loving the pleasure and sensation following the pain. He became trapped in their intercourse and pleasure, but wanting it to stop. He wanted to cry again, but couldn't.   
  
Link suddenly felt a thought run through his mind. Zelda and himself sitting in the courtyard telling each other stories. They were playing in the small patch of flowers and Zelda was speaking to him.  
  
"When we defeat Ganondorf and save the kingdom... I want you to come and live in the castle. Here with me." Zelda proclaimed.  
  
"Wow! But...I want to be with my friends in the forest." Link commented.  
  
"Please! I really want someone to talk to. I'm always alone and by myself. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." She pleaded.  
  
"You never told me that before." He replied.  
  
"Well...I really never meant to, but can't you? Your friends will be safe because Ganondorf will be gone." She begged.  
  
"I can't...I'm sorry." Link apologized as he arose from the patch of flowers.   
  
"I should go now before the guards catch me here with you." He informed.  
  
Link walked towards the large entrance of the courtyard. He stopped when he saw Impa already waiting for him. Before he left with her, he turned around and faced Zelda who was still sitting in place.  
  
"When I save Hyrule, maybe I could visit more often, but now I have an important task to complete." Link smiled reassuring.  
  
Impa placed her hand on Link's shoulder, which made him look up at her.  
  
"Come Link...I'll lead you out." She said in her low husky voice.  
  
"Alright," Link turned away from Zelda, but stopped, "Zelda..."  
  
Zelda lifted herself up and looked towards him a desperate glance.   
  
"I think you're the best thing that's happened to me, too." He said as he and Impa disappeared through the entrance.  
  
As he was walking, he could tell Zelda must be upset in some way, because he refused her offer. He felt alone and empty again.   
  
He was only a child, but he always felt a comforting warmth when he went to see her. He wanted her warmth back. Just hers...  
  
"Zelda..." He whispered softly.  
  
Oriana looked down at him hearing his word. His eyes were now foggy with passion, but something was wrong with his expression now. He wasn't paying attention to what was happening, but something else seemed to distract him. She became upset, hating not knowing what was disturbing him.   
  
Something clicked inside him. Link blinked and suddenly threw Oriana, hard against one of the walls where the candles stood. It knocked over and trailed onto the black curtains on the wall. They were ignited and Link jumped up while he still could and gathered up his equipment and clothes and ran out of the chamber. The flames grew brighter and fierce as the entire chamber was engulfed. Before it completely burned down to ashes, a figure stepped into view inside the fire.  
  
"Think you've really escaped me don't you, elf boy?" She hissed as she walked out of the flaming chamber in another dress, but white.  
  
  
  
--------------------  
(Author's notes: I hope this version of the story doesn't confuse people like the last one did. I hope this is better. Everything is the same except the prologue was changed A LOT. Peroin's mine, so no one use him! ):) Harow's an optional guy (I mean he only showed up once and well that's it for him!) Rheju, again, is mine even though Link doesn't call her that 'cause he doesn't know that yet. Thanks again!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Built by Text2Html][1]

   [1]: http://www.cyber-matrix.com/txt2htm.htm



	4. The Shadow Chronicles: Chapter Three

#### The Shadow Chronicles: Chapter Three

  
by Shiris  
  
***  
  
  
  
Link sighed in relief as he somehow managed to get through the dark temple in one piece. He was only wearing his white under-tunic, that he slipped on before he came out. He threw his hood on since it was removed. He dressed completely back into his normal attire, but he felt the same strange urge again.  
  
'What's wrong with me?' He asked himself in frustration.  
  
Link stumbled a bit as he began to walk up the stairs that led out of the chamber.  
  
'Something is happening inside me...but I don't know what...' He thought.  
  
When he got to the top of the stairs, he looked around the entire graveyard. He saw beyond everything. He heard everything. Every little detail was clear and sound was clean. He was a bit nervous since he still did not know what this was.  
  
'I pray nothing bad's happened...' He then felt a cold wind rush past him.  
  
'Navi...' Link looked about, but saw nothing.  
  
'I completely forgot...Navi isn't anywhere near here...' Link thought with a sigh.  
  
"I should probably find her first before I try anything." He instructed himself.  
  
Link took off as he leaped from the stone tile beneath him. He suddenly stopped and shook a bit. He looked up and gasped slightly as he saw he was now under the stone archway in Kakariko.  
  
'What in the world...I felt like the wind itself just now...' Link shivered uneasily.  
  
Link grasped himself. Suddenly, a small groan escaped his lips as he felt a strange thirst run through his body. Link dropped to the cold grass on the ground as he began to quiver. Link pounded his fist into the stone wall in anger making a huge hole. Link pulled his fist away slowly and looked at it with a shocked expression seeing no injuries and feeling no pain.  
  
'What did you do to me?' Link questioned himself.  
  
As he felt a wind go by him again, he finally lifted himself up. He looked towards the gate to Hyrule Field.  
  
'I'll find you Navi. Then I'll deal with that witch...' Link planned with his anger hidden.  
  
"Hey there, Link!"  
  
Link jumped with a start, but then hoped it was who he expected it to be. He glanced back to see Malon smiling playfully at him and froze.  
  
"Hey there, what brings you around here?" Malon asked still smiling.  
  
Link just stared stupidly at her.  
  
"Oh...Farore..." Link stuttered.  
  
"Say again?" Malon asked a bit confused.  
  
'Malon looks like an...angel...just like Oriana did...but Malon's colors aren't cold like hers were...opps...' Link tripped over his own feet slightly as he tried backing away from her.  
  
"Link, you're not...looking where I think you're looking..." Malon narrowed her cerulean blue eyes towards him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Link asked trying to act innocent blinking his eyes a bit.  
  
"You're lying." Malon admonished.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Link blinked his eyes more.  
  
"Well, everytime my daddy lies, he starts blinking his eyes a lot, too." She confirmed.  
  
"Uhhh..." Link felt he couldn't hide anything now.  
  
"Well...of course I ain't going to let you go unpunished!" She giggled.  
  
Malon grasped Link's arm and dragged him towards the village entrance where a small carriage of milk hooked to two horses and where Epona was still waiting.   
  
As Link and Malon approached the two horses began to neigh histerically and buck about. Malon left Link a moment to investigate the trouble.  
  
"What's wrong? There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just me and you remember Link, don't you?" The horses only backed off slightly.  
  
Malon looked to Link, "I don't get it. They usually aren't frightened this easily. Maybe it's been a while since they've seen you that's all, Link?"  
  
Link didn't answer. Never wanting to answer. Ever. Just afraid if anyone were to ever question what had happened to him just a few hours before...  
  
"Link!"  
  
He looked up as if he'd just awoken and fixed on Malon.  
  
"Yes...?" He studdered.  
  
"You've got to come receive your punishment!" Malon urged as she hopped on one of the horses and drove the carriage off. She turned and motioned Link to follow.  
  
Link smiled slightly feeling warmer with Malon around. When he went to pat Epona's muzzle briefly, she pulled away suddenly and backed up a bit as she looked at her master suspiciously with her liquid eyes. Link patted her mane and stared into her eyes wondering what was wrong. He suddenly realized...  
  
'She can sense it,' Link figured, 'so she realizes I'm not me anymore...doesn't she?'  
  
Link grasped Epona's muzzle gently causing her to neigh nervously in response to the sensation of his cold hands. Link then calmed her down and leaned close to her head.  
  
"Please girl, It's still me. I'm still Link. You're hearing me right, girl?" He cooed sweetly to her.  
  
She looked fast into his eyes and calmed at his warm gaze. She stood steady waiting for him to saddle.  
  
"Thank you, girl." He patted her muzzle softly, then climbed atop her and kicked her gently nudging her to follow Malon.  
***  
  
Malon had put the horses and Epona away in the stable and her father had gone to bed hours ago. She pinned Link to the ground inside the horse coral.  
  
"You were realllllly naughty," Malon flipped Link's hood off to see him more clearly as she giggled, "and now you have to suffer the consequences!"   
  
"Well, what's my punishment..." Link smiled a bit seductively as he brushed her coppery red hair.  
  
He widened his eyes in shock as she locked her lips tight onto his. Link stared at her surprisingly when she pulled away panting heavily, but smiling.  
  
"What a punishment..." Link kept staring at her and still surprised.  
  
"And that's just the beginning." Malon giggled then pulled her lips to his again.  
  
This time, Link kissed back. He felt in heaven again hoping Malon and him could stay like this for a while. Link closed his eyes feeling more dreamy as he kept contemplating. Then the same strange urge hit Link hard causing him to flinch in Malon's kiss. Seeing this, Malon pulled back slowly then she rubbed Link's forehead gently as she began to feel nervous.   
  
"Link, please tell me you're alright...Oh, Nayru...please say he's alright!" Malon shook with fright as she looked at Link more nervously.  
  
"I'm fine...it's alright." Link reassured her as he held his forehead.  
  
"Thank Nayru you're alright," she rubbed her eyes a little, "are you sure...if you need to throw-up or anything feel free...you can rest her for the night if you like!"  
  
"Don't worry. I'm okay." Link smiled hoping to calm her.  
  
He suddenly lost himself as he felt the feeling take over. He began to wonder why he wanted her so much thinking it was just some sexual urge or something. He realized that he was eying her throat, but didn't know why.   
  
'Wait. I remember what all those old stories said...that vampires feed off of the blood of the living to keep their immortality...but that would mean...oh, Farore, no...no!!' Link didn't want it to be true wishing he could change all of it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Malon asked unaware of her fate.  
  
Link unconsciously placed his hand on Malon's shoulder as he gently pulled her to him. She only responed with a little gasp to his action. He gently brushed away her hair from her neck with his icy hand. He leaned closer and opened his mouth letting his sharp canines gleam faintly as he drove them into her throat. Malon's eyes widened at the sharp pain, but didn't understand what was happening and quickly fainted. Link was now drinking the blood rushing into his throat slowly, not realizing Malon's condition.   
  
Suddenly, he pulled away, but held her close to him and jumped away as he saw an arrow fly towards them and hit the spot him and Malon had been moments before. Link looked up still holding Malon protectively to see a figure about his height standing at the entrance to the coral.  
  
'Peroin?!' Link thought as he saw him ready another arrow into his bow.  
  
"Just drop her and move away, vampyre! I'm well prepared to fight you if necessary!" He warned aiming his bow at Link and Malon.  
  
"Peroin! It's me!" Link shouted hoping Peroin would listen.  
  
"That's real clever thinking you could fool me by sounding like Link, vampyre! I'll inform you that these are silver arrowheads!" Peroin accused about to fire.  
  
"No, Really! It's me, Peroin!" Link wanted to laugh knowing that the silver wouldn't make any difference if they did hit him.  
  
Peroin slowly lowered his bow.  
  
"This better not be some trick or you're going to meet my pissed side." Peroin warned before he walked towards them.  
  
Link brushed aside Malon's hair to see the deep puncture wounds he himself had made. He closed his eyes shut wanting them to just disappear. He then placed a finger to his lips and looked down at it seeing blood smeared on it. He also ran his fingers over his teeth and nearly dropped Malon at his discovery.  
  
'Oh, Farore...no,' Link realized while shaking, 'I have...fangs...what the hell did that witch do to me...?'  
  
Link clenched the fist that left his mouth tightly and even felt his fangs lengthen with his anger. He looked forward and saw Peroin staring in shock at the scene.   
  
"Link...it really is you...?" Peroin still stared with his silver eyes wide open.  
  
He looked at Malon and jumped slightly.  
  
"What in Hyrule happened to her?!" Peroin shouted with disbelief.  
  
"I...uh...why me?" Link sighed not wanting to explain.  
  
"What?" Peroin waited.  
  
"Alright...I know you're not going to believe any of this..." Link started.  
***  
  
One hour and thirty minutes later (still night)...  
  
"What???!!!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you're..."  
  
"Uh huh."   
  
Peroin laughed as he fell back into a chair as they were now back in Kakariko inside Peroin's house.  
  
"We sent you to get rid of a vampire and now YOU'RE the vampire!"   
  
"Peroin...listen it's not like I wanted this all to happen." Link corrected.   
  
"Sorry, but it just seems amusing. You're aware that I've got to kill you, right?" Peroin said a bit sarcastically.  
  
"It's only right." Link looked down in morose.  
  
"Didn't you know I was only joking with you!" Peroin reassured smiling, but growing serious seeing Link.  
  
"I am considering it...I deserve it before more end up like Malon." Link looked down at her in the bed.   
  
Peroin looked at her and then at Link.  
  
"She's still alive, so you must know how to control how you drink from people and don't even realize it," Peroin informed, "I know for a fact that victims won't remember anything about their encounter with a vampire when they gain consciousness. So you shouldn't really have to worry. I'll just keep her here at my house while you go about your business."   
  
"Thanks. You really won't tell anyone about what I said to you, right?" Link asked still worried about the trouble if anyone found out about all of this.  
  
"It's almost dawn. I'd like to go with you, so I'll know where to find you during the day if emergencies arouse." Peroin insisted.  
  
"I suppose, but you're sure that she won't wake and you won't be here to tell here a fake story?" Link asked still worried.  
  
"Don't worry so much!" Peroin assured.  
  
"Alright." Link dashed out the door with Peroin trailing.  
  
As they entered the graveyard, Navi was floating at the entrance as if she were annoyed by something. Link had forgotten about looking for her due to the whole Malon interruption. When he approached her, Navi spun around with a rather angered look. Link noticed that she was carrying some lavendar colored powder in a pouch.   
  
"Just where were you?!" She scolded.  
  
"I...I...don't tell me I have to go through this again..." Link sighed.  
***  
  
One hour and thirty minutes later (after sunrise)...  
  
"WHAT???!!!"  
  
"That's what I said."   
  
"Don't pay attention to him."  
  
"That means..."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"She didn't ask you."  
  
Navi just paced in the air still holding the pouch.  
  
"You know something Link..." Navi began.  
  
"Yeah...?" Link asked.  
  
"I can never, ever trust you by yourself, ever, again!!!" She roared with a squeak.   
  
"Why do I have this feeling that I knew that you were going to tell me something like that..." Link groaned.  
  
"You just landed yourself in such a very intelligent spot...you, you...!"   
  
"idiot." Link knew.  
  
"Yeah!" Navi finished.  
  
Link glanced towards the entrance of the Shadow Temple as they all laid thinking and discussing within the torch-lighten chamber where the whole thing started.  
  
"So you think you'll be fine here during the day, then?" Peroin asked still uncomfortable about his friend spending a whole twelve hours with only Navi here to watch him in a place like this.  
  
"Don't worry. All of the undead spirits here believe that I am one of them, Peroin." Link reassured him.  
  
"How'd you know...?" Peroin questioned with shock.  
  
"I could hear your thought even if others can't." Link explained slightly confused himself at this strange new ability.  
  
"Ohh...Then I'll be on my way then..." Peroin dashed up the stairs and a small thud was heard.  
  
Link smiled faintly and commented.  
  
"Peroin is a really good-looking guy now that I look at him as a vampire. Everyone seems to be more beautiful than they did before now." Link wondered aloud.  
  
Navi gave him an odd look.  
  
"Not good-looking in THAT kind of way!" Link glared at her for thinking that.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You're really gorgeous, too, you know," Link commented, "even for just a little ball of blue energy, you're a lot more radiant than times before this."  
  
"Quit trying to butter me up." Navi scowled.  
  
"If that's what you really want." Link looked ahead into nothing as he thought again.   
  
Navi flew up to Link showing the pouch to him.  
  
"What's this for?" Link wondered.  
  
"It's a new type of potion that the old man in the Lakeside Laboratory conjured up and wanted us to try it out!" Navi explained.  
  
"A new potion...?" Link repeated still in wonder.  
  
"Well that's all he knew himself. He doesn't even know what it does, himself!" Navi informed.  
  
"So I'm the guinei pig?" Link confirmed.  
  
"Sort of." Navi finished.  
  
Link tucked it into his shirt and yawned loudly. His pale violet-blue eyes grew glazed and tired. Soon he stretched and leaned against the cold mud wall sitting in the corner growing sleepy. Navi cuddled in close to him as she conked out on his chest. Link glanced down at Navi smiling faintly as he gently rested his hand over her as she shivered from the cold of the rain still pouring outside. Even outside it was still dark and cold, but he didn't want to take any chances. Soon he feel into a deep sleep as soon as his eyes gave out and closed tight as they wandered into sleep.  
***  
  
Link quickly sprinted far from the Fire Temple and began to head towards the forest.   
  
"How the heck did she find me in the first place?!" Link scowled at Navi.  
  
"Weeelll...you shouldn't have over-slept like you did and maybe you would have moved out and this wouldn't have happened!!" Navi glared after her answer.  
  
"How was I suppose to know that she was waiting for me to fall asleep?!" Link defended.  
  
As they approached the Forest Temple, Link easily vaulted up to the platform with no need of the hookshot anymore. After they had pasted up the entrance and ran down the first hallway, Navi guided Link towards the elevator. He ran into the corridor right before the chamber where he'd fought that phantom version of Ganondorf. Link slumped over against one of the walls as he breathed more calmly. He looked about the hallway suspiciously knowing that he hadn't successfully escaped her...  
  
"Oriana! Just come out! Quit with this little game!" Link spat out in anger at her teasing.  
  
"Oh Link, it's just not fun anymore!" Oriana appeared from behind the stone pillar against the wall with a wicked fanged smirk, "I knew I should have made sure that you weren't gifted with that mind reading ability of yours. Oh wait! You got it from your beautiful and skillful mother...my...I should curse myself for that then!"  
  
Link glared hatefully at her as she began laughing maniacally at him. He attempted to spring up and run for the elevator, but Oriana shoved him against the floor with an invisible force. He looked back at her with his fangs bared and his pale eyes glaring.  
  
"My! You are a funny one! You never seem to get the point that I'll just keep stopping you no matter how hard you try!" She began to laugh in that same manner again angering Link even more.  
  
Link rushed her, suddenly, knocking her to the floor roughly with a loud thud. He jumped up from the attack and leaped onto the elevator and disappeared. Oriana looked up from her landing and just smiled in delight.  
  
"Oh Link...you little bastard...keep running." She chuckled to herself.  
***  
  
Link ran out of the temple and pulled out his ocarina and played the Prelude of Light. He was then warped to the Temple of Time after a gold light faded. He ran towards the altar, but collapsed on it with his fist clenched.  
  
"Why...? Why...Dammit! Why?!" Link pounded his fist into the stone several times cracking it.  
  
Navi flew out of his hood looking mornful. She looked to Link who she could swear was crying.  
  
'I never thought someone as brave as him could ever even let out a tear...I only saw him whimper once as a kid after he'd gotten hurt by Gohma and even that time he got right back up. I wish I could do something...' Navi thought wanting to cry with him if she only could.  
  
"It's alright," Link quickly whipped away his tears, "there's nothing you can do...but...I know that I can still save Hyrule...somehow. I know we both can. I can find my way around all of this soon."  
  
"Link, that gets irritating, you know." Navi informed him of her displeasure of him reading her mind all the time.   
  
"I'm sorry, Nav'." Link smiled back up at her.  
  
"Link, your face and eyes are really pale and I have this feeling you haven't feed in these past four days. Why?" Navi asked slightly stern and worried.  
  
"I don't want to."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look. I know that you wouldn't understand, but I don't want to hurt others anymore like I did Malon..." Link explained.  
  
"Link..." Navi flew up to him and leaned against his chest.  
  
"Navi...?" Link blushed slightly and pushed the fact that she was only a fairy into his mind.  
  
"I like you and all, so...I don't want to see you hurt either. If I were Hylian or human in any way I'd let you take me and drain me dry, I wouldn't care! I wouldn't!" Navi squeaked brokenly.  
  
Link answered as she faced him.  
  
"But I would..."  
  
At his last word, the doors to the temple flew open and a figure stepped in with a confident stride. Link backed away as he recognized the intruder. Navi only stood her ground in the air watching the stranger approach.  
  
"Link...Link...what am I ever going to do with you?" The feminine voice spoke in a slight teasing manner.  
  
"Go the hell away, Oriana." Link growled.  
  
"Hey! You sounded kind of threatening there...but...not really! Well, this must be the little pest from a while back? Oh, she belongs to you. Oh Link, I don't think you can turn a fairy, so you should probably just get rid of her!" Oriana giggled madly.  
  
"Navi's my friend and the only one who's going to be rid of, is you!" Link jumped on top of Oriana and punched her in the face, but was kicked in the gut at the same time. Both of them rolled off of each other while Link was holding his gut in pain and Oriana was clutching her face in agony.  
  
"Damn bastard!" Oriana flung her arm out and struck Link sending him into the wall.  
  
Link still held himself now in more pain as he watched Oriana get up and walk towards him.  
  
"Those stunts you pulled on me in both the Fire and Forest temple were acceptable, but when you hit me in my precious face, you made me have to practically kill you." Oriana rasped out in hate.  
  
"Hey, it's not like it looked any better before, bitch." Link grinned slyly in triumph.  
  
"You won't be smiling anymore after I kill you." Oriana grinned back, but in a scornful way.  
  
Oriana picked Link up and threw him into the altar, but threw herself into it as well when he pulled her with him. She slammed into the altar and fell forward with Link on impact. Oriana recovered and attempted to grab Link again, but dropped him back to the floor as he drove his fangs into her arm deeply and tore at it. She looked down at her arm then at him with an incredibly hateful and angry glare.   
  
"YOU F***ING DEMON! LOOK! JUST LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME!!!" She shoved her arm into Link's face, but he only smiled wickedly as his fangs gleamed.  
  
Enraged, she hit Link dead hard into the wall making a huge hole. As her mangled arm slowly healed, she walked to him, slowly, with the same angered glare still on her face. Link knew he was way to weak now to get up and fight her again and began to think he couldn't do anything now and Navi was still helplessly floating near the altar not knowing what to do.   
  
Suddenly, a light arrow flew out of nowhere right into Oriana's path. She jumped back covering her eyes from the flash of brilliant light. Link shut his eyes and covered his face keeping himself from being blinded. Oriana looked up carefully to see a boy Link's age dressed in dark clothing standing on the stairs of the altar.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Princess?" Oriana hissed still shielding her eyes.  
  
'Princess...?' Link looked up to see Sheik standing at the altar.  
  
'That's Sheik...but...what...? It can't be...' Link thought in shock of realization after looking past Sheik's mind and self.  
  
"You're not welcomed here, you witch." Sheik spat with disguist in his husky voice.  
  
Sheik threw another light arrow nearly hitting Oriana, but barily dogded it. Oriana still covered her eyes afraid of the harm the light from the arrows would do. Before Sheik launched another, Oriana turned towards him and Link with a triumphant stance.  
  
"Link, you were lucky miss royal crossdresser, here, showed up or you wouldn't be here still. Sorry sweety, but I've got to run. Expect me back of course." Oriana disappeared in flash when all that was present of her escape were the huge doors that were left open still.  
  
Link stared at Sheik who was still standing there staring back at him, tranquilly.   
  
"I gotta go." Before Sheik could disappear, Link caught his arm and surprised him.  
  
"I'm not letting you run off this time...my vampiric abilities have actually worked for something once..." Link looked down still holding Sheik.  
  
"Please...I..." Sheik begged pulling slightly to free himself.  
  
"No! Please...wait," Link pleaded, "I want to thank you. You know she would have killed me if not for you..."  
  
"Your welcome, but..." Sheik was interrupted.  
  
"I know, but...I already know your secret..." Link finished.  
  
Sheik stared at him with his wide red eyes.  
  
"I don't have any secrets...I..."  
  
"No...it's alright. I promise I'll never tell, Zelda."  
  
Sheik stared wide-eyed at him and now shaking.  
  
"How...?"  
  
Link pressed his hand on Sheik's lips quieting him.  
  
"I knew...when I looked into you..." Link confessed.  
  
Link let go of Sheik waiting for him to run, but he just stood there staring at Link. Sheik was surprised when Link's eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"What's wrong...?" Sheik asked.  
  
"I thought I'd never find you..." Link choked softly.  
  
Sheik was gone in a small wave of golden light and now there stood Princess Zelda with tears also forming in her aqua eyes as well. Link finally could gaze into her warm, loving face again and could smell that same scent of roses in her golden hair. Link smiled warmly and spoke.  
  
"It really is you...princess." At that, Link flung his arms around her embracing her warm body like he'd done as a small child.  
  
Zelda hugged back firmly as she had her arms wrapped around his neck lovingly.  
  
"Link...I didn't want to tell you now, but you somehow found out..." She felt his neck and stopped as she discovered that it felt extremely cold.  
  
She glanced at his neck to see that it was practically white. She discovered that his hands and face were, too. She touched his face briefly and found it to be as icy as his neck. His usually bright blue-violet eyes were now pale and had a silvery tone to them. She also nearly jumped as she noticed the pearly fangs resting on his lips.  
  
"Link...what happened to you...?" Zelda questioned shaking quite nervously afraid to hear an explanation.  
  
"I know that everything you're about to hear will be hard to believe...but...let me start with this...I'm a vampire..."  
***  
  
"...And here I am." Link glanced at the tombstone and nodded.  
  
"Yes. I know. I've tried already...but I could never find her resting haven during the day since I am also unable to walk while the sun's in the sky...but...I don't know...but I can give that a shot." Link rose from the muddy ground and looked up towards the dark cloudy sky as the cold rain trickled down his face.  
  
'Dampe...I know I can trust you.' Link thought as he gazed up at the night sky.  
  
Link glanced over towards the Shadow Temple then Kakariko Village.  
  
'I want to test your idea, Dampe...but...' Link paused in thought as he looked back towards the grave smiling faintly then spoke aloud, "I'm going to need some help."  
  
  
  
----------------------  
(Author's notes: Hope you enjoyed and don't miss the next few chapters 'cause Shadow Chronicles is coming to a close and I'm starting on my Majora's Mask sequel and another upcoming saga that I'll reveal the title and a little pre-synopsis about the story in the next chapter! Thanks (Peroin again is my character!) This was a flashback until the very end with Link and Dampe just in case you were confused.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Built by Text2Html][1]

   [1]: http://www.cyber-matrix.com/txt2htm.htm



End file.
